Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. As such, the demand for data connectivity via the Internet, cellular data networks, and other such networks, is growing. However, there are many areas of the world where data connectivity is still unavailable, or if available, is unreliable and/or costly. Accordingly, additional network infrastructure is desirable.
Some systems may provide network access via a balloon network operating in the stratosphere. Because of the various forces experienced by these balloons during deployment and operation, there is a balancing of needs between flexibility and stability of materials. As such, the balloons include a number of components, such as a flexible envelope made of material that may be configured in sections or lobes to create a “pumpkin” or lobed balloon, a plurality of tendons to support the lobes and a termination plate or load ring for securing the tendons to the balloon. The load ring functions to support an anticipated tendon load created during balloon envelope inflation by transferring the load of one tendon to the opposite tendon on the other side of the balloon apex through hoop stress in the load ring.